Spin the Bottle
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: The bohos all enjoy a nice game of spin the bottle one evening, with Maureen and Joanne getting more than they bargained for. AU, high school. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Still. Nor do I own Spin the Bottle, or Truth or Dare, as much as i'd like to.**

**A/n: So basically every time I try to write something, anything, I end up with another silly high school fic. But you know what? Bohos+high school=amazing, so I'm going to post this anyways. This is from Joanne's POV (surprise, surprise). Enjoy :)**

"Ok! Truth or dare, Joanne."

Joanne Jefferson looked over at one of her best friends, Angel. The girl was giving her an evil smile and she was a bit tipsy from the rum that Joanne had lifted from her mother's cabinet. She looked around the circle that Angel and the rest of her friends had formed in her basement. Mark Cohen was fiddling with his camera, as usual. Roger Davis was sitting with his hands in his lap, looking down. Occasionally, he would look in the direction of Mimi Marquez when he thought she wasn't watching. When she briefly met his gaze, he looked back down quickly.

Angel had one arm wrapped around her boyfriend, Collins, and Collins was gazing adoringly at his Angel. It seemed like they had been dating forever, but it had really only been two years ago, in the beginning of their sophomore year of high school, when they officially became an item. Collins and Angel were seniors, and they were the oldest of the entire group. Mimi was the youngest, a sophomore, and Mark, Roger, Joanne and... Maureen ... were all juniors.

Joanne stole a glimpse of Maureen as she thought of her. Her mind was not unfamiliar with constant thoughts of Maureen, and Joanne was sure that as a Complete And Total Lesbian (as Maureen liked to call her), she was falling for one of her closest friends.

Maureen looked back at Joanne and grinned at her, winking. Joanne turned away. Maureen could be such a flirt sometimes.

"Jo? You there, honey?" Angel waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Joanne snapped out of her reverie. "Well," she said, starting to feel the effects of the rum, "Truth, I guess."

Angel clucked her tongue disapprovingly. She liked giving out dares more.

"Okay. How far have you gone?" She asked, grinning devilishly.

Joanne choked on her own spit. "Wha-what do you mean?" She, asked, stalling, knowing perfectly well what Angel meant.

"I mean, how far have you gone...like with a guy?"

Maureen snorted loudly. She was the only one out of their group of friends who knew about Joanne's sexuality. Although she was sure that her friends would accept it, Joanne didn't like to reveal terribly personal information to anyone. Except Maureen, that is.

"I...haven't." She settled on that, assuming they would leave her alone. And it was the truth, too. Joanne was sixteen and had never been kissed, or anything else, for that matter.

Now it was Angel's turn to choke. "Chica, what? No. You can't be telling me you've never even kissed someone?"

Joanne shook her head.

Angel shrieked, a little too loudly, and Collins put his hand over her mouth. "Baby, you're drunk. Keep it down," he said, for the sake of Joanne's sleeping parents.

"Sorry. I mean, I think we need to change the game...to spin the bottle!" Angel said excitedly, and Mark visibly paled.

"Er, no." he said, and went back to fiddling with his camera.

"Come on, Marky. You might get to kiss me, you know," Maureen drawled, and Mark blushed a deep red.

Joanne felt a pang of jealousy.

Roger looked at Mimi. "I'm in," he said confidently, and Mimi slowly nodded her head up and down. She reached for one of the bottles of rum. "Let's empty this thing. Plus, I have a feeling i'll be needing it if i'm going to be making out with you people."

Joanne was both looking forward to this and dreading it. This meant that there was a chance of being able to finally kiss Maureen, but that notion also scared the shit out of her.

Mimi placed the now empty bottle on the ground. "Me first," she said, and she spun the bottle clumsily. The tip landed on Mark, and Mimi groaned.

Mark looked up from his camera and sighed. Mimi wordlessly moved closer to him as Maureen watched, barely able to contain her excitement.

Mimi pecked Mark on the lips and moved away quickly. "No offense, Mark. But eww."

Mark nodded. "I agree."

"Alright, Mark. Your turn to spin," Angel, the unofficial moderator, said.

Mark spun the bottle and it landed on Maureen. He cleared his throat nervously and his tomato-red face spoke volumes.

Maureen giggled and scooted over to where he was sitting. "Come here, Mr. Pookie," she said as she leaned in and latched her lips onto his. She pried them apart and stuck her tongue inside Mark's awkward mouth, setting the standard for the rest of the game. As Joanne watched, she felt more and more jealous, and she was more than happy when Maureen finally stopped the kiss, giving Mark a pat on the back and moving back to her spot.

"Whoa," was all Mark could say, and Maureen nodded. "I hear ya. I am one hell of a kisser," she said.

"Maureen's turn! You go, girl!" Angel announced, handing the bottle to the brunette girl. Maureen licked the bottle for good luck and spun it vigorously.

_Please land on me, please land on me! _Joanne pleaded silently.

"MIMI!" Maureen cried when it landed in the smaller girl.

Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Wait, isn't she supposed to re-spin? Till she gets a boy?" she asked hopefully.

Collins snorted. "No." He answered.

Mimi looked at Maureen, who was seated right next to her. "Fine," she agreed.

Maureen leaned forward and planted a huge smooch on Mimi's lips. "There you go, Meems. Maybe one day you'll be brave enough to experience the glory of my real kiss. But I honestly don't think you could have handled the real deal," she said.

Mimi muttered under her breath, "Me neither."

It was Mimi's turn to spin the bottle, and she squealed in not-so-secret delight when it landed on Roger. He smiled shyly.

Roger moved toward Mimi, and he leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for about a minute, and both parties seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. Angel made obnoxious kissing noises as the two finally broke apart.

They smiled at each other and stayed seated close together.

Roger reluctantly spun the bottle, obviously hoping that it would land on Mimi from the way he was squinting at it.

It landed on Joanne, and Angel gasped. "HER FIRST KISS WILL BE ROGER!" She declared prophetically, and Joanne's heart began to pound.

She really didn't want to do this, but she knew that she had to. Roger didn't look too happy about it, either, but he smiled in a friendly, sympathetic way and beckoned to Joanne, who moved across the circle to sit by him.

Roger leaned in, and Joanne felt his lips on hers. Other than that, she didn't feel anything. She had always thought her first kiss would be breathtaking, or romantic, or something, but this kiss wasn't very good. Poor Roger was trying, and he was also being respectful by not sticking his tongue in her mouth.

When the kiss was over, Joanne nodded at Roger and returned to her seat.

"Hot," Maureen said to Joanne, and she snorted.

If only Maureen knew.

It was finally Joanne's turn to spin the rum bottle, and she did, mentally crossing her fingers that it would land on Maureen. The bottle seemed to take forever, not making up its mind, moving slowly, until finally it stopped.

On Maureen.

If Joanne's heart had been pounding before, it was threatening to explode from her chest at any given second. Angel smirked as she saw who Joanne was supposed to kiss, and Maureen gave Joanne a huge smile, practically bouncing over to her. "Okay, i'm going to give you a REAL kiss, " she said, glancing pointedly at Roger, who was busy looking at Mimi again.

Everything happened in slow-motion. Maureen looked into Joanne's eyes and reached up to brush a strand of Jo's hair out of her face. The look she gave Joanne was one she had never seen before, a more serious side of Maureen. The brunette leaned in and Joanne felt her breath on her own lips, the tiny action sending a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes. Maureen softly touched her lips to Joanne's, testing the waters. Joanne reciprocated with a moan that surprised even herself. She was suddenly kissing her very hard, and she wasn't surprised when Maureen slipped her tongue in. Joanne's entire body was humming with activity, and she was feeling odd sensations she'd never even experienced before.

Maureen sighed into the kiss, and she slowly inched her hand up to Joanne's shirt, gripping her breast suddenly. Joanne didn't mind, and she arched her back into Maureen's touch.

Joanne heard a dainty throat clear itself, guessing it to be Angel's (though the wasn't quite sure, since her efforts were focused on something else entirely). The kiss broke, too soon for Joanne, who was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed.

Collins had a look of surprise and amusement on his face, and Angel smiled knowingly at Joanne.

Joanne glanced at Maureen, who was making her way back to her seat on the other side of the circle. She looked unfazed by it all, and Joanne decided she needed some air. "I'll be right back," she said to her friends, standing up. She quickly left the room and heard murmurs behind her.

"Where do you think she's going?" Collins asked, his head resting in Angel's lap.

"Probably to go touch herself. I mean, who would blame her, after _that_?" She giggled. Collins shook his head and muttered something about his girlfriend being a lightweight.

--------------------------------------------------------

Joanne sat down carefully on the edge of the roof. She went out there from time to time. It was quiet, late at night, and she felt her head clearing automatically as she gazed up at the clear, sharp stars.

She sighed and touched her lips. She could still picture Maureen's on them.

A noise sounded from the door to the roof, and it made Joanne jump with surprise. Maureen slowly approached her and sat down next to her.

It was silent for a beat as they both looked up at the sky.

"How'd you know I'd be out here?" Joanne asked, breaking the silence.

Maureen turned her head to look at her friend. "It's where you go when you're upset, Jo. I know you pretty well, you know." She said. There was no trace of humor in her voice, like usual. This time, all Joanne heard was somberness, and it was a welcome change.

Maureen drew in a breath. "So, you just missed Roger and Mark. Kissing. It was awesome."

"Hmm. I'm sure you'd think that, wouldn't you?" Joanne said.

Maureen grinned. "You're a really good kisser, Jo."

Joanne snorted. "Well...I don't think Roger would have said that." She replied, smirking.

Maureen turned herself around to face Joanne. "He's wrong. And you're so...beautiful. I never noticed it until today. I was...wondering. Would you be mad if I did it again?" Joanne swore that she heard an actual trace of uncertainty in Maureen Johnson's voice.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck and pulled her in closer, kissing her. This time, the kiss was much more heated, and Joanne felt Maureen get into it more than she had before, probably because there was no audience.

Joanne felt like she was at the end of an old black and white movie, and Maureen was her prince(ss) charming, the one she was supposed to kiss at the end. She knew that the scene would be fading to black soon, and for once in her life, she decided it was too bad no one was filming.

Where was Mark's camera when she needed it?

Joanne pulled herself out of her own head as she heard Maureen moan. She finally had what she wanted- Maureen- and she didn't need a camera to know it was really happening.

**OK, sappy ending, I know...Review?**


End file.
